


Perdí mi camino

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensé que se traduciría mi trabajo a otro idioma.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski - Hale izquierda sin una advertencia, llevándose consigo el niño del unborn que afirmaba era Derek. No se sabe por qué dejó y el Sheriff culpa a Derek. Cuando devuelve Stiles, devuelve búsqueda de redención por lo que hizo, con la esperanza de que tal vez Derek le aceptará volver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdí mi camino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost my way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109974) by [padamaa (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa). 



Lo siento mucho Derek. Pensé que podía hacer esto contigo . Pero no puedo. Pensé que a lo mejor tú eres la única para mí. No lo eres. No sé lo que vi en ti, yo no sé por qué yo nunca pensé que eras lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Así que me voy. No me busques o este bebé. No sé por qué usted , ni siquiera es suyo. He incluido mi anillo en la nota. Los papeles de divorcio ya están firmados.

                        Stiles.

 

Derek tiró el papel. Él no sabía lo que había leído . Esta no era su Stiles. No podía ser . Stiles no dirían nada de eso hacer daño a Derek. Él ... Ellos se amaban demasiado.

Lanzando el papel a un lado se encontró el anillo que se sienta allí, la luz de la luna que brilla en la banda de oro. Lo cogió y se lo puso en el dedo. A pesar de pequeña estatura Stiles ' el anillo se las arregló para que quepa en su dedo .

Derek se levantó rápidamente , llegando y tirando de sus pantalones mientras cogía las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía que si Stiles dejó entonces él iba a su papá de

 " ¿Por qué haría esto? " Derek discutió con él mismo. No estaba bien . '' ¿Por qué iba a dejar así que ? Le di todo lo que él quería " .

Él se detuvo a mitad de camino a la casa por un bloqueo de carretera . Derek agarró el volante. No tenía tiempo para esto. Para la policía.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a su ventanilla del coche. Él bajó la ventanilla y saludó a la vista de uno de los nuevos diputados , diputado Parrish.

" Hola Sr. Hale . " El diputado sonrió. Derek regresó con gratitud la sonrisa a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño internamente al otro hombre .

"Oficial . ¿Cuál parece ser el problema? " Preguntó Derek.

" El hijo del Sheriff se ha ido, realmente su marido. ¿Sabe usted dónde se fue ? Nos ahorraríamos una diablos de un montón de tiempo si lo has hecho " .

Derek negó con la cabeza . " N º Me dejó una nota " .

" ¿Tiene el señor nota? "

Derek negó con la cabeza . Él no lo tenía en él para llevarlo con él. Demasiados sentimientos heridos acompañados esa nota.

" N º Pero, ¿puedo hablar con el sheriff ? Por favor ? "

 

 

                                                                        *********************************** 8

 

 

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Stiles fue de la ciudad con el bebé que Stiles dijo no era de él. Puso los papeles pulg Pensando que tal vez Stiles no significaba nada de eso le tendió poner los papeles in no fue hasta Isaac , beta de Derek y su mejor amigo lo convenció de que tal vez era hora de seguir adelante . Y así lo hizo . Derek firma en la línea punteada , entregó los papeles de su abogado y se puso por ahí.

A salir de nuevo era raro para Derek. Él nunca tuvo que hacerlo ya que él y Stiles estaban juntos durante tanto tiempo. Así que a todo hombre que se encontró con que en realidad no tenía nada de qué hablar. Derek no podía hablar de disco de accesorios y realmente no había nada que pudiera hablar con nadie más. No fue hasta que Derek había vuelto al desván después de tener otra fecha horrible y encontrado Isaac sentado en el sofá. Derek no le dijo lo que pasó. Isaac sólo sabía .

Esa noche fue la primera noche que Derek sintió que todo de nuevo, se sentía feliz.

                                                           

                                                                                                ****************************

 

 

" No, joder Derek. Justo ahí. " Isaac gimió . Estaba viendo Derek lo alto de él , su alfa golpeando contra él.

"Fuck Isaac. " Derek gritó cuando él vino en el interior de Isaac.

Esta fue la primera vez que los dos de ellos estaban teniendo sexo, Derek era vacilante al principio, pero dio pulg Stiles se había ido. Esta era su vida ahora.

Derek rodó hacia un lado , tirando de Isaac encima de él .

"Eso fue increíble. " Isaac sonrió sacando la mano de Derek para que descansaba sobre su trasero . " No es que yo tengo a nadie que te comparar. Pero wow mi Alfa . "

" Wow en verdad . "

" Así que estaba pensando . Hay una exhibición de Harry Potter esta noche y me preguntaba si quería ir conmigo " .

Derek gruñó . Isaac tomó eso como su señal .

" Lo siento. Sé cómo se siente acerca de las películas así. Sólo olvídalo . "

Derek tenía un flash back . Esta conversación era tan familiar de la que él tuvo con Stiles.

 

" Amigo, sus guerras de las galaxias . ¿Por qué no le gustaría ir? Es tan maldito fantástico. Confíe en que usted va a encantar " . Stiles dijo alegremente. Estaba acurrucado en el lado de Derek. Descansando cómodamente después de ver una película estúpida en la televisión. Por mucho que odiaba a Derek películas los observaba porque Stiles le gustaban .

" Porque he visto que las películas demasiadas veces a causa de vosotros , y no deseo hacer un refrito con el hecho de que iba a tener que sentarse en un teatro tapada con un centenar de nerds recitando la película en vez de ser con chicas o chicos. " Derek dijo .

Stiles le dio un puñetazo . No estaría de Derek ya veces apenas herido Stiles. Pero nadie insulta Star wars y sale con la suya .

" ¿Qué mierda Stiles ", preguntó Derek.

" Voy a estar allí . Yo soy uno de esos cientos de nerds que recitaba la película. Por favor, nena . Haz esto por mí . Tú me quieres , verdad? "

" Stiles. "

" Te prometo que voy a dar a los orgasmos múltiples de esta noche si haces esto por mí. "

Derek pensó en ello . Siéntese a través de una película y cuando regrese obtener la noche más increíble de su vida.

 

"¿Hola? Tierra para Derek. ¿Hay alguien ahí? " Isaac bromeó golpeando el lado de la mano de Derek con sus fríos dedos .

" Si. Aquí ".

" Así que yo estaba diciendo . En vez de hacer la película que pudiera ... "

" No, vamos a hacerlo . No me importa " .

                       

                                                                                    &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

La película, una película que Derek se le prometió en realidad se convirtió en una doble función, por lo que acabaron de ver las dos primeras películas de espalda con espalda. Derek se había dormido a mitad de camino entre "La cámara secreta " cuando Isaac decidió que su alfa tenía suficiente y los dos se quede fuera del teatro.

Derek terminó en el asiento del acompañante , mientras que Isaac conducía. No quería que un incidente en la carretera y para el sheriff tiene la culpa de alguna manera esta en Derek también. La noche Stiles dejó el Sherriff había culpado de que en Derek. Decir que su estilo de vida , lo que era es la razón por la que Stiles tomó al bebé y se fue. Derek le había dicho lo que dijo la nota de Stiles . Derek fue la razón por la que Stiles lo engañó , Derek nunca estuvo allí y siempre había ido en esos estúpidos paquete cumple . Si Derek sabía que el bebé no era suyo que no sé lo que habría hecho con él .

Derek no refrito . Él no se enfadó . Él simplemente se alejó.

Sabiendo que Derek era Isaac dormido encendió la radio . Si alguien se enteró de que iba a negarlo por completo, pero que estaba agradecido de que la canción que estaba era Taylor swift . Era un certificado Taylor swift fan y nadie sabría nunca eso.

La canción que estaba era ' no lo sientes , ' la canción era un ser triste, uno que no quería oír, pero no quiso dar vuelta a la estación. Le dio la vuelta un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a Derek. Dejó que las palabras fluyan libremente.

" Todo este tiempo que estaba perdiendo  
Con la esperanza de que vendría alrededor  
He estado dando a las posibilidades cada vez  
y todo lo que hacemos es me defraudó "

Y me está tomando tanto tiempo  
Bebé pero te descubrieron  
y usted está pensando que estaremos bien de nuevo  
pero no en esta ocasión

Usted no tiene que llamar a más  
No voy a coger el teléfono  
esta es la última gota  
No quiero duele

 

Isaac realmente nunca había escuchado las palabras antes . Nunca supe la verdad que ellos llevan a cabo para Derek. Dejar ir Stiles fue una de las mejores cosas que podría haber hecho. Había tanto daño escondido dentro Derek el momento el muchacho de ojos saltones le dejó , teniendo su futuro con él en que Isaac no podía soportarlo . Odiaba ver al hombre más fuerte que él sabía daño así.

 

Y usted me puede decir que lo sientes  
Pero yo no creo que el bebé  
Al igual que hice antes  
No lo sientes , no, no , no, no

Mirando tan inocentes  
Yo podría creer que si yo no sabía  
Podría haberte amado toda mi vida  
si no me había dejado esperando en el frío

Y tienes tu parte de los secretos  
y estoy cansado de ser último en enterarse  
y ahora me estás pidiendo que escuche  
ya que ha trabajado cada vez antes

Pero usted no tiene que llamar a más  
No voy a coger el teléfono  
esta es la última gota  
No quiero duele

Y usted me puede decir que lo sientes  
Pero yo no creo que el bebé  
Al igual que hice antes  
No lo sientes , no, no, oh  
No lo sientes , no, no, oh

 

 

Isaac se detuvo en la luz que conducía a la buhardilla Hale . La radio sigue sonando Taylor y Derek todavía no había despertado . Esperó en el semáforo. Observando el sueño Derek. Era lo que estaba del lado de Derek que llamó la atención de Isaac. Ese jeep que había visto tantas veces antes estaba sentado de brazos cruzados al lado del Camaro. Isaac quería alejarse antes de que el niño en el jeep lo vi , pero ya era demasiado tarde . Brown se reunió Azul. El pasado de Derek conoció a su futuro.

Usted me había enamorando de ti la miel  
y nunca se hubiera ido, no  
que utilizó para brillar tan brillante  
Pero yo vi todo eso se desvanecen

Así que usted no tiene que llamar a más  
No voy a coger el teléfono  
esta es la última gota  
no hay nada más que mendigar

Y usted me puede decir que lo sientes  
Pero yo no creo que el bebé  
Al igual que hice antes  
No lo sientes , no, no, oh  
No lo sientes , no, no, oh  
No, oh , no, oh, no, oh  
Whoa , no, no

 

 

                                                                        &&&& 77 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 7

 

Isaac no le dijo a Derek que vio Stiles. Él sabía que Derek no pudo soportarlo y que no quería que Derek corriendo hacia el sheriff de conseguir algún tipo de explicación de Stiles. Pero Isaac no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Resulta que Derek nunca rechazó "las cosas y nunca se las dio a Stiles Stiles papá. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Stiles llamó a la puerta de la buhardilla que tras semana . Por suerte para Isaac Derek tuvieron que salir a la ciudad de al lado para un paquete se encuentran. Fue alfa sólo así Isaac no tuvo que ir.

Pensando que Derek había vuelto temprano estaba tan feliz. También quería saber por qué Derek estaba llamando . Pero él sabiendo que probablemente olvidó su clave. Él acababa de descubrir una gran noticia y no podía esperar para compartirlo con él.

" Derek no vas a creer lo que me enteré ..." se abrió la puerta y en lugar de ver a Derek fue recibido a la vista de Stiles. Y el bebé que se suponía que era Derek .

" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? ", Preguntó Isaac. Él no se movió de la puerta , no permitiendo Stiles interior o para ver el interior.

"Yo creo que ... me dejé algunas cosas aquí . " Stiles dijo sin mirar al muchacho.

"Espera aquí".

Isaac entró en el armario del pasillo que estaba sentado junto a la escalera . La caja estaba marcada ' Stiles. ' Lo levantó y caminó hacia la puerta . Isaac dio la caja a Stiles.

" Usted tiene su caja. Ya te puedes ir " .

Stiles se volvió para irse . El niño pequeño que sostiene en el extremo de la cola de Stiles de su chaqueta.

"Papa . Cuarto de baño . " Isaac oyó el niño dice y él sabía que esto estaba guiando .

" El baño es ... "

"Yo sé donde está. "

Stiles entró en el desván familiar. Todos los recuerdos que había estaban inundando de nuevo a él como un loco. Stiles dejó la caja al lado de la mesa y acompañó al niño al baño. Isaac podía oír todo y momentos después oyó pasos Stiles .

" A él le gusta utilizarlo por su cuenta. "

Isaac asintió, sin importarle realmente lo que Stiles tenía que decir.

" Así que te quedas aquí con Derek ahora? "

Otro gesto de asentimiento .

" ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? "

"Es mejor que cuando te fuiste y lo acusó de todo lo que salió mal en su vida. Y entonces usted tiene la audacia de traer al niño que él pensaba que era su en su casa , nuestro hogar " .

" ¿Qué quieres decir nuestra casa ? "

" Derek y yo somos una pareja. Ha sido durante los últimos dos años. Y no te preocupes . Yo no le voy a decir que estabas aquí. Cuando usted y ese niño deja Voy a intentar lo mejor para deshacerse de su aroma " .

Isaac oyó el inodoro y el niño llamando a su papá .

 

                                                                        ****************************** 8

 

 

Gracias a Deaton había una manera de deshacerse de la esencia de un ser humano y tan pronto como se fueron limpió la casa , al igual que Derek había vuelto a casa .

"Vanilla olfateando ? " Derek dijo caminando a través de la puerta. '' ¿Cómo sabías " .

Isaac sonrió. "Supongo que sé nene"

Derek lo recogió y Isaac envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

"Tengo una buena noticia . "

" ¿Y qué es eso?"

" Vamos a tener un bebé. "

Derek no dijo nada . Él se limitó a Isaac con ojos tristes y agarró al chico más fuerte.

" No lo hagas. Por favor, no Isaac. No me digas cosas como esas " .

"Yo soy Derek. Pensé que usted sería feliz " .

"Estoy feliz, pero es que ... ¿es mío? "

"Por supuesto que lo es. Y yo no te dejaré Derek. Te prometo que " .

 

                                                                                    ***************** 8

 

 

Stiles no sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando se presentó a la buhardilla de Derek. Sabía que dejó las cosas allí y pensó que tal vez Derek había regalado o tirado hacia fuera , pero no lo había hecho . Una gran parte de Derek estaba feliz por eso y que otra parte fue muerto de miedo . Él se encontrará cara a cara con Derek , el pasado volviendo a morderle en el culo por lo que hizo . Él mintió a Derek. Le dolía el hombre que amaba más que a nada . Cuando llamó a la puerta que estaba emocionado . Tenía a su hijo. Sí, eso era otra parte de la mentira. Llamó al muchacho Jesse . Se presentaba con Jesse quien parecía tanto a Derek en los ojos Stiles que tenía que a veces la mirada de la joven . Le dolía demasiado.

Isaac Lahey , el mejor amigo de Derek y Beta habían abierto la puerta. Stiles no esperaba que él estuviera allí . Quería Derek allí, así que al menos podría explicar un poco de lo que había sucedido . Tampoco esperaba que Isaac le dijera que él y Derek estaban en una relación. Todas las esperanzas y sueños de Stiles fueron frustradas en ese momento. Pero ¿qué esperaba ? Había mentido al hombre que amaba , él rompió. Era justo que Derek pasó pero se merecía a alguien igual a él, no a Isaac Lahey .

Stiles regresó a la casa de su padre consternado y enojado. Dejó la caja en el garaje, fija Jesse y su cena de padre. Negándose a mirar a su padre mientras le hacía preguntas . Sabía que la ira que sentía no estaba bien. Esto fue todo él. Lo hizo a sí mismo. El mal estado todo.

"¿Puedes poner Jesse a la cama padre? Voy a ir a visitar a Scott " .

Su padre asintió con la cabeza .

                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 7

 

 

No había cambiado mucho en el hogar McCall. La única diferencia era ahora que Scott estaba casado con una mujer que Stiles descubrió era un Kitsune y estaban esperando su propio bebé.

" Feliz de Derek. ", Dijo Scott. De Scott sabía la razón de que Stiles estaba realmente aquí . Era evidente que el momento en que recibió la llamada de que su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

" Yo sé que él es . " Stiles se quejó . " Y estoy feliz por él . "

" ¿Pero? "

" Pero pensé que tal vez si me explicó lo que pasó. ¿Por qué tuve que dejar ... "

Scott lo detuvo. " Dude. No lo hagas. No hagas esto . Él siguió su camino. Él es feliz ahora. Tiene Isaac " .

" Y esa es la cosa . Isaac? ¿En serio? "

" Sí . Si no fuera por Isaac Derek nunca habría seguido adelante. Él todavía habría sido la celebración de la esperanza de que usted iba a volver. Sentado en aquel día desván tras día mirando la puerta . Isaac hizo lo mejor. No le hagas daño otra vez. "

Stiles se miró los dedos . " Derek saldrá herido de nuevo. Una vez que se entera de que estoy de vuelta en la ciudad. Y una vez que le digo la verdad acerca de Jesse " .

" ¿Qué verdad ? Él sabe la verdad. Jesse no es de él. Usted le dijo que " .

"Esa fue una parte de la mentira. Tuve que mentir a Derek. Jesse en realidad es suyo. Desde el cabello para los ojos . Él se parece a su padre. No podía negar Jesse si él lo vio " .

De Scott se puso de pie . De pie frente a su amigo. " Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudarle, pero escucha a sí mismo . Lo dejaste . Usted mintió a él. Y luego sigues diciendo lo que tenía que mentirle. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien tiene algo sobre ti o algo así? ¿Qué es lo Stiles ? "

De Scott se inclinó delante de Stiles. "Por favor . Estoy tratando de ayudar. "

" No creo que pueda. "


End file.
